1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle and a control method for the vehicle and, more particularly, to a vehicle that is provided with an internal combustion engine and a grille shutter and a control method for the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In refueling facilities such as gas stations, fuels having different distillation characteristics from season to season are on sale. If refueling is not performed over a long period of time, the properties of the fuels become less suitable for seasons. Accordingly, a configuration has been proposed for actively consuming a fuel in a case where the property of the fuel is not suitable for a season and encouraging a driver to perform refueling by using a fuel suitable for the season.
For example. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-168512 (JP 2007-168512 A) discloses a configuration in which an engine is operated and a fuel in a fuel tank is consumed in a hybrid vehicle, without performing EV traveling (traveling during which a rotary electric machine drives a vehicle wheel in a state where the engine is stopped) even if the state of the vehicle permits the EV traveling, in a case where the property of the fuel is predicted to be inappropriate.